Currently, in fields of a substrate mounting type part mounted in a mobile communication apparatus or the like, as the result of downsizing all parts, resistance against oscillation of a terminal portion thereof due to the movement of a user is required.
With respect to such a requirement, as a mounting structure for preventing relative oscillation of an vibration actuator by a mounting member, there is a structure described in Japanese Patent No. 3251305 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) for improving the reliability of the electrical connection of the vibration actuator to a mobile telephone body and facilitating the assembling thereof. In Patent Document 1, an elastic holder having a projection at a position facing a power supply terminal in addition to the above-described structure is formed so as to obtain effect that the life span of the terminal is prolonged by reducing friction between the terminal and a power supply land.
In addition, independent of Patent Document 1, as a terminal structure in which an elastic member having a projection is disposed at a position facing a power supply terminal and the elastic member simultaneously configures a mounting portion, there is a structure described in Japanese Patent No. 3187031 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2). In Patent Document 2, unlike Patent Document 1, by elastically supporting the power supply terminal, oscillation suppression effect that the oscillation of the power supply terminal is suppressed is added.
In addition to the above-described effects, in Patent Document 2, by adding the elastic member to the power supply terminal, it is possible to protect the power supply terminal from plastic deformation when impact is received when dropping.
However, in Patent Document 1, since the vibration actuator is mounted in a casing by the mounting member and the vibration actuator is fixed using the elastic member, the oscillation of the vibration actuator is attenuated.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, in addition to the problem of Patent Document 1, since the power supply terminal is inserted between the vibration actuator and the power supply land, the oscillation is attenuated in both the elastic member and the power supply terminal.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, since the power supply terminal is used as the oscillation suppression member, it is difficult to reduce the dimension thereof in a contact direction. As a result, the dimension of a mounted mobile communication apparatus is increased.